Désirs d'automate
by Ninsoun
Summary: Bloqué dans une routine de machine, un esprit rêve d'une autre vie...


Bonjour à toi arrivé(e) sur ce texte probablement par hasard.

C'est mon premier essai de publication, mais cette histoire peu conventionnelle, je pense,

tournoyait dans ma tête depuis plusieurs mois et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

Prendre. Checker. Biper. Poser. Prendre. Checker. Biper. Poser. Prendre. Checker. Biper. Poser. Prendre. Checker. Biper. Poser. Prendre. Checker. Biper. Poser. Prendre. Checker. Biper. Poser. Prendre. Checker. Biper. Poser. […]

Le squelette programmé était bien là. Mécanique. Il enchainait un pattern bien rôdé : prendre checker biper poser et recommencer avec le produit suivant. L'interface de chair et d'os avait beau être présente, le cortex cérébral, lui, était scindé en deux.

La tâche de fond s'exécutait, animant le pantin – prendre checker biper poser… - elle tournait sans surprise, lançant de temps en temps une légère alerte lorsqu'elle n'était pas certaine que la dernière information reçue soit juste, et après une vérification d'une demie seconde de pleine conscience de l'hôte, elle renchainait derrière : prendre checker biper poser…

Le second processus mental était alloué à une tout autre activité : Penser. À. ELLE.

Le jeune homme était là, sous la lumière crue des néons, debout dans un des rayonnages faussement propres du supermarché. Il sentait sous ses doigts la crasse industrielle collectée sur les dizaines de sacs en papiers faussement recyclables, sur les centaines de fines boites en carton à usage unique, sur les milliers de récipients lisses et froids en sous produit pétrolier. Il avait presque fini par s'habituer à l'odeur caractéristique des grandes surfaces, sorte de mélange entre les parfums chimiques des détergents dont l'acidité est toujours présente, mixés avec l'humidité piquante des rayons réfrigérés, ainsi que les moisissures aigres colonisant ici ou là la surface des millions de produits industriels en transit, mais surtout les espaces négligés des étagères métalliques.

Mais tout ça le jeune homme n'en avait rien à faire. Dans son corps vivant, ses pensées virevoltaient au rythme de sa perfusion musicale de poche et il ne cessait de LA rêver : belle, parfaite, ultime !

Cela faisait des années qu'ELLE avait croisé son chemin. À quel moment de son existence exactement ? Au détour d'un couloir du lycée ? Du collège ? Ou bien était-ce encore avant ?

Il ne saurait le dire. Peut-être qu'au fond, ELLE avait toujours été là, faisant partie de lui avant même qu'il ne le réalise.

Depuis qu'il avait ce job aliénant, sa seule échappatoire était de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de L'aborder. Il imaginait les mots qu'il choisirait, ciselait chaque jour un peu plus ses phrases, anticipait les réactions et cherchait à parfaire chaque étape pour ne pas risquer de LA voir s'évanouir dans les airs et perdre la chance de partager sa vie avec ELLE.

Dans son esprit, Il LA voyait parfaitement. ELLE était là devant lui, toute en images et pleine de promesses pour assouvir ses envies. Mentalement il retraçait SES courbes, effleurait chaque parcelle de SON être jusqu'aux sillons les plus sensibles, encore et encore ! De tout son être, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : ne faire plus qu'un avec ELLE !

Au terme d'une journée lambda, après une session de contrôle lambda et un bouclage lambda, le moment arriva.

Assis dans la cuisine inerte, sans musique, il tenait d'une main une tasse à peine tiède de café réchauffé et fixait les motifs moches de la nappe cirée qui recouvrait la petite table. Il était las de ne plus se sentir exister, de ne plus être connecter à une réalité tangible et satisfaisante. Sur l'horloge numérique du micro-onde inactif, les chiffres digitaux rouges vibraient égrainant froidement les minutes.

Il resta ainsi un temps indéterminé dans ce quasi silence cassé par le bourdonnement ténu du frigo. Puis, sous la table, les doigts de sa main posée sur sa cuisse commencèrent à s'agiter. Comme pris par une sensation d'urgence, les doigts du jeune homme se mirent à pianoter sur sa jambe qui bientôt commença elle aussi à vibrer frénétiquement.

Emporté par cette énergie nouvelle, Mahyar releva la tête pour regarder l'heure, lâcha sa tasse pour venir caresser le petit bouc brun de son menton et décida : le temps des hésitations et des peurs était révolu, il devait passer à l'action !

Mahyar se leva, se dirigea dans son bureau et il L'invoqua !

ELLE répondit immédiatement à son appel et vint telle que Mahyar L'avait imaginée : belle roublarde explosive colorée forte délicate virile sadique drôle terrible sexy étincelante fragile et furieusement vivante ! La myriade de traits qui la composait lui faisait chavirer l'esprit, provoquant un fabuleux bouillonnement d'idées sur ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ELLE. Puis la danse nuptiale approcha de son climax et lorsqu'il sentit poindre le moment crucial, il oublia ses derniers doutes et il se fondit en ELLE.

L'extase était là. Mahyar était au moment précis où tous les rouages son existence semblent prendre enfin sens et où le sentiment d'accomplissement apaise enfin l'esprit agité.

Mahyar savait néanmoins qu'il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre, mais au contraire, il ne demandait que ça. Et à expérimenter des choses, quitte à les malmener ELLE et lui ! Car c'était désormais sa seule façon de tisser sa bulle de sérénité dans se monde insensé.

C'était décidé, Mahyar plaquait tout ! Adieu chiffres, bips et poussière, et adieu pantin ! Désormais, rien ne viendrait les séparer ! ELLE devint son pacemaker, son énergie vitale, la raison de son univers.

Le fruit de leur amour vit le jour et celui-ci attira d'autres personnes. Certaines qui LA connaissait déjà, d'autres encore profanes. Ces gens se réunirent et une communauté vivante se partagea le mot, criant aux jaloux ignorants : ELLE n'est pas unique, ELLE est multiple, ELLE est partout en chacun de nous. La CRÉATIVITÉ est à portée de tous.


End file.
